Storm windows are generally mounted on the outside or inside of main windows of a home or business. They are oftentimes used in cold climates to reduce energy leakage from the windows, for instance, cold air leaking into a house through the main windows. Storm windows may be mounted externally or internally, and are generally made from glass, plastic, or other transparent material. In some instances storm windows may be translucent or opaque.
A method of measuring efficiency of thermal insulation, which is the opposite of a rate of heat transfer, is R-Value. An R-value number indicates the relative resistance to heat flow, where a higher R-value has greater thermal efficiency. The R-value generally depends on the type and size of the insulation system being rated, for example the material selected, its size, thickness, and density. R-values of multi-layer systems equal the total of the individual layered systems.
Many present-day storm window systems are difficult to install and remove. Generally present-day storm window systems are mechanically attached with mounting hardware to either the inside or outside of the main window. The windows may be heavy and difficult to manipulate. Other, less expensive systems use see-through plastic sheets that are taped or attached to window casings. Sometimes the plastic sheets may be “shrunk” using a heat gun which, when directed at the plastic sheet, causes the sheet to contract, making the sheet taught, and easier to see through. Such prior art systems are, similar to the mechanical systems as described above, difficult and time-consuming to install.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems in the prior art.